


Guide You

by charadreemur



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, hernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charadreemur/pseuds/charadreemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst has trouble with his schoolwork and Hanschnennshhfuckknghfh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide You

ernst goes up 2 hanschen and is like "'Hello bitch,im fucking failing all my classes help me" and hanschen is like "waht the fuck boy you know im stupit as FUCK" and ernst is liek "help me motherfucker" and hans is like "ok ... wel maybe i can suck your pengis?" and ernst is like "FUCK YEAHHHHHHHHhhHHHHHhHHHh" *succ succ succ succ succ succ succ succ succ succ* the end


End file.
